The Keeper's Curse
by IIXBurrr
Summary: Percy is the Head Boy but he wants to play Quidditch. Penelope Clearwater thinks he's a snothead and she leaves him for Oliver Wood! Percy joins the dark side (the Malfoy crew) and plots his revenge with help from the ghost that haunts the Quidditch hoops
1. Percy the Perfect

Chapter One

Percy the Perfect

As the sun lingered lazily over the castle, the students themselves became lazier, the sun-drenched stone walls of the castle meant one thing, the summer holiday was approaching soon.

And one more note before we start eating, the All-School Quidditch Team Tryouts will be held next Saturday at the Quidditch Pitch, until then the Quidditch Pitch will be opened to those wishing to practice. House players are most encouraged to try out. exclaimed Madame Hooch. 

The students, who were all placed at their House tables in the Great Hall, let out whispers which eventually led into uproars about who was going to try out and who would be expected to make the team.

Hey, Harry Harry Potter felt a tap on his shoulder, Harry, you're going to try out right? We have to get the most Gryffindor players in the Hogwarts team as possible this year. We've worked far too hard to not make it into the team. I'll be expecting you and the rest of the team to practice bright and early every morning this week. It was Oliver Wood, the Captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor Team and a huge Quidditch aficionado, who told Harry. Harry cringed and rolled his eyes, he loved Quidditch, but sometimes Wood just took the game way too seriously.

Meanwhile at the other side of the table, Percy Weasley, Ron's brother was listening in on their conversation. He was contemplating the idea of trying out for the team himself. Being a Head Boy just wasn't enough for him anymore, you can only polish the prefect badge so many times before you lose interest in it. Can't hurt to try. I mean look at Charlie! For the sake of Penelope, I'll do it! he thought to himself. He shouted across the room to the Ravenclaw table, Hey Penny! I'll see you at the Quidditch Pitch after Transfiguration class today!

What? Percy? WHY? she replied in a puzzled manner.

Hee hee hee, I'll tell you later!

Percy Weasley! You're not thinking of trying out for the Hogwarts Quidditch Team are you? Do you remember what happened in Madame Hooch's flying class two months ago? Are you crazy!?

Hey! I thought you wouldn't talk about that anymore! replied a nervous-looking Percy. The Gryffindor table quieted down, some stared at Percy with a look of curiosity, some with a look of terror.

Percy had endured a horrible accident in one of his flying lessons with his 7th year classmates two months ago. He seemed to have kicked off the ground in a jaunty irregular manner which propelled him into the air like helicopter wings gone berserk. He wouldn't stop spinning on his broom for what seemed like hours. The broom kept trying to throw Percy off like a cowboy in a rodeo. Madame Hooch knew that brooms took on their own personalities, but a broom turning on its rider rarely, if ever happened. This boy must have done something especially disagreeable for this to occur. And Madame Hooch finally managed to tame the wildly spinning broom with a sedative charm, 

Percy landed with an earth-shaking thud on the Hogwarts lawn. But the chaos didn't end there. It was one of the most horrible sights the 7th years have ever seen, his face was a putrid shade of puce green, and there were large purple spots speckled over his face. His cheeks were swollen like a balloon about to burst, and his eyes looked as if a slap on the back would cause them to pop straight out of his sockets! A second later, the freshly cut green grass became a swamp of chunky khaki-colored vomit.

But, a week after the when Percy Weasley returned from the hospital wing, he returned to his authoritative post as Head Boy. No one spoke of the again, Percy made sure of it. His Head Boy badge basically gave him the power to snitch on whoever, whenever he wanted to . Just last week he took 5 points off from Gryffindor after Fred and George mentioned the words flying class.

Hey Perce! You're trying out for the Quidditch Team? Oliver Wood broke the silence of the Gryffindor Table.Ha! I thought you vowed never to mount on a broom again! Didn't you get Prof. McGonagall to cancel your flying classes? asked Oliver Wood, unaware of the shocked looks of the other 7th years and the dreadfully sinister look on Percy Weasley's face.

I hope you don't realize who you're talking to, Wood. 10 points from Gryffindor! Percy replied haughtily while whipping out his checklist.

Oh, Percy! Come on! I was just playing around with you! Oliver gently nudged him in the shoulder.

Ouch! And another 10 points from Gryffindor for attacking a Head Boy. He remarked casually. 

I don't see how this is funny to you Wood, I do remember that time in Potions Class where you dropped your test beetle into your cauldron of enlarging potion and Prof. Snape spent the whole class trying to pry your head out of the beetle's mouth remarked Percy slyly.

Oliver Wood blushed, scrunched his nose, and slid down into his chair slowly.

Percy walked out of the Great Hall with a smirk on his face. Penelope Clearwater followed her boyfriend out. Percy! That wasn't fair!

What are you talking about, Wood openly disrespected a Head Boy.

You can't hold a grudge like this Percy. It was only a joke. You can't blame others for your faults because—

My what? I'm sorry Penelope but I think you're mistaken, I'm a Head Boy, I have no faults. That'll be 5 points from Ravenclaw Miss Clearwater. 

Don't you dare Percy, I didn't even do anything! You can't do this to me! They'll take my prefect badge from me! Penelope stomped out of the hall.

Penny? Where are you going, Penny? Penny, are you going to Charms class? said Percy is a regretful tone, I'm really sorry

Penelope turned around, You're such a snothead Percy! You just don't get it do you? You'll just have to accept the fact that you're not PERFECT! she stomped away again.

Percy heaved a great sigh, She's in a bad mood, but it'll clear up by the end of the day. And he marched up to Gryffindor Tower to get his new broom that his parents gave him for becoming Head Boy, (which didn't make any sense since Percy doesn't play Quidditch, and Fred and George still have their antiques for Quidditch.)

Percy was determined to prove once and for all that he was perfect in every way imaginable, even if this meant having to conquer the wayward broomstick, or stand up to his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw prefect. Nothing was going to stop him from his everlasting goal.


	2. Anything You Can Do...

Chapter Two

Anything You Can Do...

A hazy mist brushed over the Hogwarts grounds that afternoon. The white puffs in the sky visible in the morning matured into gray-tinted smoky clouds. This cool air wasn't typical of the early summer. Penelope stood against a fence post breathing in the cool air.

Penny! I knew you'd finally come to your senses! Percy stumbled down the hill to the fence clumsily.

Percy was grasping his new broom, the Supersonic, which had just been torn from its bright purple package a few minutes before. It was no Firebolt, but it was still a top-of-the-line broom.

How do you like it Penny? Percy interrupted.

Yeah, it's great Percy Weasley. Penelope turned away.

Percy leaned against the fence to see what Penelope was gazing at Well, I'm really glad that you didn't make such a big deal about the points debacle. Cause sometimes prefects can't stand losing points. But you know what's done is done. You can't change the past.

Penelope silently clenched her teeth and turned to him abruptly, Well aren't you going to— going to practice already! Penelope let out with a fierce stare. She paused abruptly before she could unleash a long list of obscenities. After that, she gained a strong urge to smack Percy upside the head, but she retained her composure. Penelope obviously wasn't in the mood to argue—or even talk to Percy anymore.

Okay then Percy backed down slowly with one eyebrow raised. He was surprised by this sudden outburst but he was still too ignorant to see the disapproval in Penelope's melancholy gray eyes. He opened the swinging gate and proceeded into the Pitch. And the last person he wanted to see appeared right in front of him.

Hey Perce, going to practice flying now? It was Oliver Wood; he looked at his broom and responded with a sincere smile.

Percy glanced at Oliver coldly, and then moved his eyes to the crowd gathered behind Oliver. There was about 20 or so 1st and 2nd years holding their brooms. Many of them were holding the school's old brooms, few brooms looked like competition for Percy's.

What YOU're giving out flying lessons now, Wood? he let out a snort.

Well, I volunteered to teach these younger years, I was practicing Quidditch anyway, and these students are Hogwarts Quidditch hopefuls, right? How about I teach you? Oliver let out a friendly smile.

For your information, I don't need an insolent brute like you to teach me a simple trick such as flying on a broomstick! belted out Percy, I can do it myself perfectly fine if you must know! I am a Head Boy.

He flashed his badge, as if the students needed another reminder that he had power over them. And he stuck his chin haughtily up. He crossed his left leg over the broom and mounted on to it, ready to kick off the ground. Percy looked like he was surrounded by an air of expertise. The younger students were in eager anticipation for a grand spectacle in flying.

Percy, stop, wait, you can't— Oliver shook his head in worry.

I think you've said enough already he replied with his legs still crossed over the broom.

Some 1st years started giggling, but not until one young Slytherin let out a snort did Percy realized he had the tail feathers of the broom facing the front with the handle in the back. 

Percy looked down, his eyes bulged out, and he quickly jumped off his Supersonic looking like it had bit him. He picked himself up, kept a straight face, and calmly dusted off his robes.

What are YOU looking at. Is there nowhere that a 7th year can practice Quidditch in peace? Hmmmppphhh and he walked out. 

The crowd was stunned. Percy walked up the hill until he could not be seen anymore. Suddenly they saw a running silhouette approaching. It was Percy; he picked up his forgotten broom from the ground swiftly and leapt away into the mist again.

Whoa. What just happened there? Oliver asked with a puzzled expression.

Its just Percy, isn't that obvious Penelope answered sullenly in a low voice.

Are you okay? he dumbfoundedly asked.

Yeah, whatever I'm fine. She cleared her throat and rubbed her face with her sleeve.

Cause if you're not, I can always walk with you to Madame Pomfrey's office and get an ice-pack. That's what always makes me feel better. Come on, let's go, Madame Pomfrey's used to seeing me in the hospital wing anyway.

Penelope looked up at his concerned appearance, and couldn't help chuckling. Oliver was desperately trying to help but he was too naïve to know how. In fact, he couldn't even remember her name.

Penelope's smile lit up her face again, No, it's okay I don't really need an ice-pack, but thanks anyway.

She walked away slowly and awkwardly, consumed by her silent uncontrollable laughter.

Later that day, Penelope walked down the candle-lit Great Hall, illuminated in a golden aura under the monotonous sky above. Almost everyone was assembled there already. She sat down in her usual seat in the Ravenclaw table, across from Percy's seat in the Gryffindor table. The empty plates were filled with dinner the second she sat down.

She recognized that shrill voice immediately, and then she rolled her eyes. What is it Percy?

I've done some exercises in maneuvering the broom, so now I know how to control in once I'm in the air, which will be soon. Fred and George offered to teach me, I refused at first, but they added the benefits of exclusive insider info. They call it their Fool-Proof Flying Method for Dummies, quite offensive so I deducted 5 points. That's beside the point, but I don't really understand why tucking your hands into your pants helps you gain altitude. And why making a fish face, like this, makes you accelerate. George say it's because of the aerodynamic streamlined effect it gives and—

Listen—Percy, I have to talk to you. She interrupted.

—So now I'm going to have to send an owl to mum to tell her to leave some space in the trophy room for her up-and-coming Quidditch legend son.

She took a deep breath and exhaled in the form of words, Percy, I'm sorry I have to say this to you but, SHUT UP! I don't care about you going on and on about your mastery at Quidditch and how you can just proclaim yourself your majesty' and think anything you say goes and deducting points all the time, and you don't have a speck of concern over me anymore, I'm just here to listen to you talking to yourself, there is just so many things wrong with that Percy, and I'm not even mentioning the fact that—

Penny, Penny, calm down, I think you need to take in some oxygen before you spit out another 500 words per minute. Take a deep breath, now try to say whatever you were blabbing before one word at a time, you see. L-i-k-e t-h-i-s, o-k-a-y? Percy gestured slowly to her, as if she were a 1st grader. That's right, nice and s-l-o-w-l-y. Hyperventilating in a b-i-g No-no.

O-k-a-y P-e-r-c-y, what I meant to say was: I don't ever want to talk to you again, P-e-r-c-y W-e-a-s-l-e-y, I-t i-s o-v-e-r, can you say w-e-'-r-e b-r-e-a-k-i-n-g u-p? She remarked sarcastically. Her pseudo-cheery smile warped into a look so sinister she would probably be expelled for threatening a student if the teachers saw.

Percy finally understood her pleas. His girlfriend was never like this; she was generally quiet and retained her composure. He turned around and quietly stared at the lamb chop on his plate. He nervously looked sideways at the Ravenclaw table without turning his head. The Gryffindors were giving him strange looks.

What are you doing Percy? Fred asked with his eyebrow raised.

Percy slinked down into his seat.

Ughhhh!!! [CLUNK!!!] from the other table someone screamed in frustration and stabbed their plate with the stainless steel fork.

It was obviously Penny; Percy was not only sad but also, SCARED He gulped. But truthfully, the thought of his girlfriend of 2 years, 1 month, and 4 days, breaking up with him in a fit of rage hadn't completely sank into his thick skull. Percy was very book-smart but he lacked the sensitivity of understanding human emotions and most of all, he lacked common sense.


	3. The Truth About Oliver

Chapter Three

The Truth About Oliver

This was already an incredibly long day for everyone at Hogwarts. From Madame Hooch's announcement at lunch to the evening when students proceeded to their common rooms, Penelope and Percy's relationship had been driving around in circles. 

With the summer nearing, the students were all very occupied. Fred and George were busier than ever, trying to balance Quidditch practice with their need to annoy Percy, this desire reached its peak since he was quite distressed already. Hermione had been pestering Professor Flitwick about whether it was necessary to memorize the spells in Chapter 34 for the exams. Ron spent the entire day writing his Why are Nigerian anaconda tails crucial in Endurance-boosting potions? essay for Professor Snape, he was forced to redo it since his first was 3 inches too short. And Harry was busy practicing Quidditch with the rest of the team, as usual. 

The Gryffindor Team had just won the Quidditch Cup, but Wood made it a point to have his whole team move on to bigger and better things, such as the first-ever Wizarding Schools' Summer Quidditch Tournament. This would be Wood's final chance to play Quidditch for Hogwarts and he was determined to do so.

He paced down along the bench where his team was sitting, Okay team, Angelina you have great aim but work a little on your defense. Katie, you're making good assists but I think you should put a little more force into your penalty shots. Alicia, watch for bludgers a little more closely, remember to steer away instead of ducking, that way you don't become off-balance. Harry I want you to practice diving for the snitch a little faster just remember to pick yourself up after, we don't want you to slam into the ground, you know. Fred—I mean George, try to knock the bludger to your left, that will make it pick up more speed. And Fred keep your eye on the seeker who will be flying about 20 feet above you.

Oh yuck Wood, are you done spitting all over our faces now? interjected Fred.

NO! I mean—yes No wait I mean ugh, practice is over for today.

The team was relieved; they picked up their equipment and left for the locker room.

Are you coming, Wood? asked George.

Nah, I'm going to practice for a while.

Oliver jumped up and soared across the pitch. The dim gray sky now turned to a deep ebony. Then a patch of clouds broke loose, and it began to drizzle. However, he kept on flying; he loved the smell of the fresh spring rain on birch wood twigs. But amidst the beating of the raindrops, something interrupted him.

WOOD! IS THAT YOU?

A fuzzy silhouette was visible, standing by the gate. Oliver swerved down to the damp grass, to see who it was.

I thought you would be here, Wood, the voice continued, I just wanted to apologize for everything that's happened today. It was Penelope who came to see him, her long curly brown hair was now wet and a bit frizzy. 

Yes, it's me, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about everything that happened with Percy, it wasn't your fault, and he had no right to get you involved. I just wanted to talk to you about that. She was talking quite quickly. They were both shouting over the sound of the rain. Her teeth were chattering in the chilly air, as raindrops rested on her eyelashes, causing her to blink feverously.

Penelope Clearwater he smiled as raindrops rolled off his cheekbones, I was wondering when I'd get to see you again.

Huh? What do you mean?

We haven't really talked to each other since our 1st year. He chuckled, It's been 7 years Piggy.

she repeated softly in a puzzled expression. Her eyes suddenly lighted up, Oh, I remember! Fuzzy! without thinking she wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck. When sense returned to her she quickly released him. I'm sorry. She blushed.

That's okay, he quickly replied in a cheerful tone, the rain began pouring over Hogwarts, beating relentlessly on their heads. The raindrops fell, and fell, and fell until impact of the rain on the ground made a static-like rhythm.

Come here, He motioned for Penelope to come closer, We should get out of this downpour. How about we—

She looked down at the broom he was holding, Oh no, I can't, she backed away. 

Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of.

No, wait—no, wait—ummokay, but just this once. She cautiously mounted on the broom. Oliver sat behind her holding on to the handle in front. He kicked off. 

OH MY GOSH! OH NO! WE'RE GONNA CRASH! WE'RE GONNA CRASH! She shrieked with her hands placed tightly over her face. They were soaring up into the sky. They shot up straight into the sky almost vertically. Penelope felt the sensation of her lungs trying to kick out of her throat, and her stomach sinking into her hips. A few seconds later, the broom came to a complete halt. Thankfully, Penelope was now right-side up and blood rushed back to her feet. 

the rain stopped. Penelope remarked with her eyes still covered.

No, not quite, he laughed, Open your eyes. 

She looked from the left to the right; it was calm. She looked up, thousands of stars twinkled above her, in a brilliant mosaic and the full moon shined with a soft glowing halo surrounding it. She looked down, OH MY G-GOD! WHERE ARE WE? she grabbed the front of Oliver's robes. All she saw below her was puffy gray clouds. The broom was actually floating right on top of the clouds. 

Don't worry about it, you'll be okay. He gently pulled her tight grip from off of his robes. The view is quite awe-inspiring, I admit. I used to just sit up here by myself in the evenings, just thinking to myself, Piggy. By the way do you remember why I used to call you Piggy?

She giggled stupidly, I remember, it was in our 1st year, because I wore pigtails to class everyday. You thought I looked stupid. And I used to call you Fuzzy because of that time when your hair got shaved off after the accident in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Your head was such a fuzz ball when it started to grow back.

I used to hate that name, but I think I used to give you worse nicknames. I can't even mention any of them without using any profanity. said Oliver.

They both chuckled. They sat on the broom side-saddle as if it were a bench. It was a great feeling just to relieve the worries of the hectic world below while drifting in the clouds above. Piggy' and Fuzzy' reminisced about their childhood throughout the evening.

We were best friends in our first year, weren't we? What happened to us? Why didn't we ever talk to each other again? she remarked sorrowfully.

We just drifted apart after— After, Herbology once, he explained, remember when we worked together on the Azulpyraflor project? It was the plant that grows only in blue fire. You were really sick that winter, so when I visited you in the hospital wing you told me to take care of the plant for you. I promised that I would take care of it. I promised that nothing would ever happen to it, I wanted you to trust me. But I became too irresponsible. And then—

Oh, I remember that now When Professor Sprout checked on it, she said it was the only plant in class that didn't bloom yet; in fact ours shriveled up into the bottom of the flame. I remember that I became quite frustrated at you. I said I would never trust you again. I couldn't fathom the idea of a bad mark in class. And then we stopped talking to each other from that point. Now that I think about it, I shouldn't have overreacted; it was just a project. I'm so sorry. She said regretfully.

No, I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at myself, actually. I knew I shouldn't have broken my promise. So, I tried to make it up to you. 

He reached into the collar of his robes and pulled out a tiny jar on a silver chain that was hung around his neck. Penelope saw it was filled with iridescent flower petals that were constantly radiating different colors. The jar glowed so brightly she had to have a closer look to see the color-changing petals inside. The flowers of the Azulpyraflor plant are very rare; the essence of the blue fire empowers them to twinkle, enlightening those who feel their energy. 

I keep it for good luck, I never won a Quidditch match without it. He sighed. I told Professor Sprout it was my fault and that I would still take care of it just to make it up to you. I still have the Azulpyraflor I've kept it ever since. It's in my dormitory. I just never had a chance to show it to you. He looked downtrodden at Penelope.

You really didn't have to It was my fault. I shouldn't have done that to you, my best friend, yet I became friends with Percy and the over-achievers, I left you out of my life. And when I forgave you already, you changed a lot too; you were friends with the athletes. You became a Quidditch fanatic. We were so alike in our 1st year, practically twins. But now—now we're two completely different people. It'll never be the same again, between us. Tears silently dripped down Penelope's cheeks.

We did go our separate ways. After our dispersal, I realized that I should never break promises to my friends. I was devoted to that principle. I would never make the mistake I made to you. I remember that Charlie Weasley was in his 7th year at that time. I really looked up to him; he was a hero to me, standing atop an unreachable pedestal. I didn't know of any 7th year who was willing to hang out with a 1st year like me. I was just a short scrawny kid who could barely run as opposed to fly then but I knew I wanted to be a Quidditch legend, like Charlie. It was silly. 

He dangled his legs under him nervously, I attended Charlie's graduation at the end of the year. I stumbled onto the field and showed him my new broom. It was only a Shooting Star, but I thought it was the coolest item I had ever owned. I know it sounds stupid, but it was a dream come true for me. He said to me: I'm glad you're so interested in Quidditch. I have faith in you Oliver, you will lead Gryffindor to victory after I'm gone, won't you? Promise me you'll win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor.' And I promised him that I would. I promised him that if he returns to this school years later, he would see a trophy with little Oliver Wood's name engraved on it standing right next to the trophy with the inscription Charles Weasley.'

Penelope looked at him and smiled, her eyes were filling with tears. She was overjoyed at finally seeing him. I want to go back. I wish we could just forget the last 7 years, and start over. If only I wasn't so ignorant then. 

Oliver rubbed his sleeve against Penelope's eyelids, wiping her tears. He couldn't help noticing that she had the brightest gray eyes he'd ever seen. She strained her eyes, and they looked like sparkling silver slivers of the moon. Their eyes were locked in a gaze for a few seconds. Up above the clouds, it became silent and the scene proceeded in slow-motion. 

Oh no, it's almost midnight! We were up here for such a long time! Oliver exclaimed; he fumbled to get back in position on the broom. Penelope was startled by his sudden frustration. She knocked herself out of the daze and realized the urgency of his words. 

They zoomed down, straight through the cold vapor of the clouds. They broke through the clouds, and were now returning to the dismal surface below. There was still a tremendous downpour back here on earth.

All the doors are locked by now, how are we going to get back in? Penelope asked.

Oliver looked up at Hogwarts, thinking, while fat raindrops were dripping off of his chin. I got it!

OH NO YOU'RE GONNA CRASH INTO THE BUILDING! OLIVER! 

He swerved past a tower; it was a near-miss. And he landed quietly atop one of the towers. This is where the Ravenclaw dormitories are right?

Yeah, thanks. They looked at each other and smiled.

Well bye

They exchanged awkward glances and Penelope started to climb down the stairs to the dormitories without looking back.

Wait, umm hold on a second. He broke the silence. You can have— I mean, I'll give you— No, I mean, uhhhere you go. He stuttered as he nervously unfastened his chain from around his neck and handed it to Penelope. I really don't need anymore good luck, he chuckled, I was meaning to give it to you anyway. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked down.

Her eyes were fixed upon the tiny jar she held in the palm of her hand. She shook it gently, and the small crushed petals, that had settled on the bottom, floated across the glass jar. It was now glowing more profusely than it had before. It changed from a deep blue, to a bright green, to a pale red and it continued changing. She held it tightly in her fist.

I've never seen it shine that brightly before. Azulpyraflors are very picky. They only glow when they are in the presence of a great happiness. He smiled. 

Penelope, please I can't wait another 7 long years to be with you again. I must see you soon Bye he said with a pang of desperation in his throbbing voice.

Penelope chewed on her lower lip and nodded, shaking off the raindrops that settled on her face, she then smiled at him. Staring into his sincere, aching eyes she wanted to bring her face close to his and wash away all the turbulent memories. One kiss, and she could rewind the last 7 years of her life and seal the pact that would reunite them. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, this was impossible, her plan didn't have an ounce of practicality to it. 

So Oliver who was now soaking wet, jumped off the tower. (On his broom, of course,) and flew to his dormitory at the nearby Gryffindor tower. He flew in the darkness with only the light shining from Penelope's hand to guide him along the way. The petals were the only thing shining past the dark and gloomy blur of the spring rain.

Additional Notes: Whew! Finally this chapter's done with. This took me the longest time to right so far. I hope you liked it! I'm pretty bad at writing anything romantic (esp. without sounding cliché.) So please... review! Tell me what you think about my first attempt at writing a romantic scene. Any tips would be a great help. And I don't have very developed ideas on the next chapters so I would love to use some suggestions that people can bring up. (A co-writer/collaborator/beta-reader would be nice too if you don't want me to mess up the story more than I have already!)


	4. A Farewell to Sanity

Chapter Four

A Farewell to Sanity

It was dark, almost too dark in the 7th year boys dormitory up in Gryffindor tower, which was a good thing for Oliver Wood as he landed silently on the window ledge. He unhinged the window and crept sneakily inside. He then quickly closed the window behind him, so the downpour outside wouldn't disturb his roommates. He was still in his Quidditch practice robe which was still dripping wet and leaving a slippery trail of water behind him. He gently leaned his broom against the wall and quietly opened the closet door. He changed out of his robe and proceeded to the shower. 

Unfortunately, Oliver wasn't the only one who was still awake in the room. Due to Oliver's arrival, the room was filled with a gust of cold wind that circled around twice and dispersed above Percy's bed. Percy slowly rolled over, and heard a crunch as his head rolled over the crumpled parchment that lied on his pillow. As he felt the moistness of wet ink and drool across his cheek, he woke up in a startled manner. He wiped his face on his pajama sleeve and sat up. A thin crease of light was visible from under the bathroom door. 

Oliver should have remembered that Percy was very alert and vigilant even in sleep, before he snuck in. The 7th years have always mocked Percy for his princess and the pea tendencies. 

Percy felt around for the wrinkled parchment, he picked it up, straightened it out, and placed it under the large column of textbooks on his nightstand. Percy brushed the hangings from his bed and tip-toed toward the bathroom. Rubbing his eyes as he walked toward the streak of yellow light, he noticed a Nimbus 2002 leaned up against the wall. He walked toward the broom and picked it up. While gripping the handle he felt a tiny inscription with the letters 

Oliver Wood Should've known he would be the delinquent he thought to himself grumpily. At that instant, the shower knobs quietly squeaked. Percy ran to the open closet door and hid behind it, broom still in his hands. Oliver Wood walked out in his boxers, his head buried in a towel, drying his hair. Oliver walked to his bed and then toward the closet.

He sleepily walked in partially and he patted the clothes on the hangers, trying to recognize the soft texture of his light-blue checkered pajamas. His hands proceeded down the rack, deeper into the closet. Until, his hands seemed to hit something hard, not rigid but a bit bouncy. Having recognized this as being his pajamas, his hands guided his way towards the top to reach for the hanger. He gripped the top of the rack, he was grabbing something soft and fleshy, almost like it was

a sneeze was heard from the closet.

It was Percy's nose!

Oliver jumped back suddenly and fell onto the floor. He landed hard on his buttocks with his legs sprawled out in front of him. And his arms were edging backwards across the floor toward his bedpost.

Percy stepped out while rubbing his bruised nose, his other hand was still holding the broom.

Percy, it's just you. Oliver let out a sigh of relief as he recognized his faint silhouette.

Yeah, who did you think it was? Sirius Black? Percy said in the friendliest voice that he could muster up, his eyes were twitching awkwardly, the most obvious sign that he was not being sincere.

What are you doing up so late? What were you doing in the closet? Oliver asked innocently, unaware of Percy's furious eye-twitching frenzy.

Ha ha! What am _I_ doing up so late? _I_? Heh hehyes. Oliver Wood asks: what am _I _doing up so late? Ha ha ha, I laugh! Heh heh heh, hee hee hee, ha—yes. Percy was acting quite maniacally.

A groan was heard from one of the beds nearby, but I want some cotton candy too mom someone mumbled. The two boys turned toward the bed, the person tossed over and returned to sub-consciousness once again.

Oliver was still sprawled out on the floor in his boxers, he frantically reached for his t-shirt that was lying on his bed and pulled it on. Percy took advantage of Oliver's vulnerable position, (yes, Percy still had his HB badge pinned onto his pajamas), and having the authority of being a Head Boy, Percy felt he could do whatever he wanted. (Hey, who said athletes are the ones who can get away with anything?) He lunged out and grabbed the kid by the shirt collar and lifted him to his feet. He dragged him along toward the bathroom, swung the door closed, flicked on the light and slammed the Quidditch captain against the tiled wall.

Oliver didn't object to this harsh treatment, he could easily take Percy on, but a small speck of guilt caused him to restrain himself, not to mention the fact that it was 3:00 AM. 

Oliver noticed smudged black ink on Percy's right cheek, he must have been writing a letter in bed and then fell asleep on it. Compelled to tell him but he couldn't help staring at Percy's intense eyes which had now become what seemed to be a fiery shade of red.

Where in the world were you this late at night? What the heck were you doing? inquired Percy. His knuckles had gone white while mercilessly clenching Wood's shirt collar.

He opened his mouth to testify, but nothing would come out, he was speechless. 

Well? What were you doing?

I was just practicing Quidditch and I lost track of the time. Oliver answered assertively.

Really? Then why was the entire Gryffindor team here at the tower at 9? Hmmm?

Just the other day, Madame Hooch asked me to clean out the equipment shed since I was the only one who knew how to sort the brooms by twig circumference, so I did.

Percy felt that Oliver's shoulders had tensed from under his knuckles. His clear brown eyes turned a hazy and unfocused. His throat started throbbing. Percy knew Oliver was horrible at lying, and it was evident that he had tried his best to conceal the fact.

Don't lie to me, you don't seem to understand the load of crap you'll be in with Professor McGonagall tomorrow morning, do you? I am a Head Boy and I can make your life a real living hell, or are you too thickheaded to understand that? So I suggest you spit it out, were you alone?

Don't give me that kind of crap, Wood. Suddenly, a thought appeared in his head, Oliver's guilty eyes and twitching lips told the whole story. Percy's eyes widened. 

Penelope Clearwater You were with her, weren't you?

No, don't take it like that. We didn't do anything, we were just—

His biggest fear was confirmed. Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, stole the ex-girlfriend of Percy Weasley, the Head Boy of Hogwarts. They only broke up 2 hours before Oliver Wood came along and swept up the pieces of Penelope, with a finders-keepers air to him.

You stay away from Miss Clearwater, you reeking pile of turd. If I ever see the 2 of you together I'm going to tell the professors about every single slip-up of yours. It's your 7th year, Wood; you wouldn't want to repeat it would you? I'm going to make sure they kick your stinking arse right out of this school if you ever get in my way again. And who are the professors going to trust more? Their beloved Head Boy or some thickheaded jock like you?

Oliver opened his mouth, but he closed it quickly, realizing it was a rhetorical question.

Good, I think I've finally gotten through to you. Percy aggressively released his cold white knuckles from Oliver and walked out of the bathroom.

Oliver just stood there, leaned up against the wall, Oh my God, who spiked Percy's pumpkin juice? he thought to himself. As his back slid down the tiled wall, he began reevaluating the situation. I think I missed something—did Percy just blackmail me? he thought to himself. Percy was really crossing over the border into insanity yet he still took to heart what Percy was saying. Oliver wasn't very studious but he definitely wasn't a delinquent; repeating his 7th year, or worse, being expelled would be the bane of his existence. His parents would probably disown him, and he couldn't begin to imagine the disappointment from his mentor, Charlie. He was usually the one who was unaffected by Percy Weasley's hollow authority, this time however, he felt weak and vulnerable. He felt as if Percy had stabbed him in his Achilles' heel.

But the one thing he couldn't stop thinking about amidst this mess was Penelope. He began to get this dizzy tingling sensation when thinking about her, I think I love her or something He rubbed his forehead rhythmically, trying to rid himself of the image of her smile. What Percy said only made him feel more attracted to Penelope. He didn't know what was wrong with him; he was always after a challenge. The harder something is to grasp, the harder he tries to reach for it. To him, this was his biggest flaw.

Percy stood against the other side of the closed bathroom door, he was still furious. But the steam coming through his enlarged nostrils began to cool down. His heartbeat slowed. For a second, he placed the blame on himself, everything that happened over the course of the day, somehow began with his own decision to try out for the Quidditch team. But he shook his head, the image of his faults vanished like a drawing on an Etch-a-sketch board. He straightened himself up, and upon leaving the room, he eyed the Nimbus 2002 in the corner. He picked it up with the intention of smacking Oliver upside the head with it, instead he threw it across the room hoping to crack it half. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't strong enough to do that, it slammed against the wall with a clunk. He had better ways of breaking the two of them apart. He thought as he descended down the dark winding staircase toward the common room. Now if only he had accomplices 

He smirked.

Additional Notes + Alternate Ending: Sorry, I posted this chapter up so late. Due to slight writer's block, and esp. with all the 'vacation's coming-up' work that all of my teachers gave me. I kind of wrote this chapter in a rush, cause I vowed to finish chapters 4, 5, and 6 before the end of midwinter break, and I don't have much time. I haven't started Chapter 5 yet, but I think it'll be really fun to write. I'd like to acknowledge Yoda and PerfectPrefect for reviewing! Thanks a lot, I really appreciated the encouragement! 

This chapter didn't exactly come out the way I expected it to, it's too angsty, or so my 11-year old sister, Lucy, says. Although, I'd like to thank my little sister for PG-ing this chapter. She also persuaded me into posting her alternate ending for this story that occurs right after Percy slams Oliver into the wall, anyone who has played the Harry Potter computer game will probably get it. If anyone wants to send in an alternate ending feel free to, I'll post it up just for fun, (it can't possibly be worse than my sister's), so here it goes:

AHHHHHHHHHH! ,Unhand me! said Oliver, screaming like a girl. After three minutes, he heard someone come.

No one gets past Argus Filch and makes a fool of him! Filch started running into Oliver like a complete maniac (technical difficulties). Bad graphics, but I like it muttered Percy in an evile way. It reminds me of the time I was playing Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone video game.

**Flashback**

No one gets past Argus Filch and makes a fool of him! Filch was running into him like a complete bozo head and he wouldn't stop. Ha ha ha, hee hee hee, little brown jug how I love thee, because I got a plan I can transfigurate the Harry in the game into Percy, then when the Filch part comes I'll turn it into Oliver. Fascinating, Absolutely Fascinating ( in his evile voice).

**Flashback over**

And I actually did that. Ha ha ha, hee hee hee, little brown jug how I love thee.

MeanwhileOliver died of seizure because of how much Filch was yelling at him and especially how he kept running into him. He also died of sore throat because of how much he kept screaming like a girl.

Percy sang Little Brown Jug for the rest of his life and was kicked out of Hogwarts for it. Percy became so upset that he changed his name to Weatherby. He started to live on the street and etc. etc. etc. If you really want to know Weatherby's interesting life, buy The Adventures of Weatherby by Weatherby. When he got old he lost his voice and couldn't sing Little Brown Jug anymore. He got so crazy that he too passed away by seizure.


	5. The Malfoy Mob

Chapter Five

The Malfoy Mob

The next morning, the sun came up. The rays of the sun penetrated through the windows of Hogwarts, saturating the stone walls with warmth. At 9:00 AM the students were pouring out of the Great Hall and walking toward their morning classes.

Penelope Clearwater shouted at a figure sitting on the floor to the side of a suit of armor, What are you doing here? As she moved closer to him, she saw his scraggy looking hair and heavy purplish bags covering bloodshot eyes.

He looked suspiciously from side to side, 

Whoa, what happened? Are you alright?

Yeah, I'm fine, I just pulled an all-nighter studying for finals, and you know how it is. He pulled his textbooks up close to his chest and stood up, trying hard not to look her in the eye.

Are you sure you're okay? Why don't you go see Madame Pomfrey, cause you don't look so hot.

No, I'm alright, I—I'm going to be late for History of Magic, gotta run, bye.

Penelope stood there staring at Oliver's display of anxiety. I'll see you later, but I need to talk to you though. 

yeah, meet me at that empty room across from the Slytherin common room in the basement, in the afternoon. Oliver carefully replied.

Penelope thought to herself, Why does he always have to secretive. There's something off about that. She looked as if she was expecting something from him before he left. So, upon leaving, Oliver nudged her in the shoulder in a friendly way, not realizing it was kind of a guy thing to do.

Well I'll see you later, I guess. she said, raising an eyebrow, as Oliver raced down the corridor. Just as she was about to turn around and walk away, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Penelope Clearwater Ms. Clearwater, I'm surprised to see you here this beautiful day. I couldn't say the same for yesterday night, it was quite dreadful with the heavy rain and all; don't you agree? You probably know, since you weren't in the building and I thought you were— Percy said haughtily.

Of course I was Mr. Weasley. One shouldn't make assumptions about what one does not understand. No time to converse, Mr. Weasley, I'm already late for Muggle Studies. Excuse me. She brushed past his shoulder and crossed to the entrance of the left hall.

Penelope's kind of uptight today, too uptight, almost suspiciously I wish she would just tell me what she's thinking. I want to save her before she is too far away from herself. he silently thought to himself.

An uproar was caused at the far end of the corridor near the staircase. Who needs a potion? I'll knock your teeth out and shove it down your windpipe right here, right now Malfoy! It was the voice of Ron that echoed toward Percy. The intimidating air protruding from the group of third-years signaled Percy's mental Head Boy badge to glow bright red, almost like the bat signal for Batman, (he's a muggle superhero in case some of you wizards don't know). 

Percy briskly walked down the corridor, the taunts of Fight! Fight! Fight! became louder and louder.

Okay, okay, break it up Ron, Malfoy. He pulled the two fist-clenched boys apart with less difficulty than usual. That'll be all, proceed to your classes third-years, there's nothing to see here.

The group of third-years dispersed to their next classes. That was weird. Ron told Harry.

What was weird? Harry replied.

Percy! He didn't take any points off of Gryffindor! Ron explained.

Well, don't remind him, Ron! Let's just walk away slowly and unassumingly slowly and unassumingly. The two boys tried not to look back as they silently walked to the end of the hall, and they scurried past the corner.

Draco Malfoy and his two stooges were still standing stiffly in front of Percy. Now that means you three as well. Go to class!

Draco Malfoy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Crabbe and Goyle stared dumbly at Percy.

Are you deaf or dumb or something? I said to clear the hall third years. Percy repeated.

You're losing your touch Weasley, so what is it?

What are you talking about?

There's something up between you and— Draco paused to think about it, anyway, I can sense it.

There's nothing wrong here, I don't need your _concern_ Now what do you not understand about, go to class!

Hold on just a second, you're trying out for the school-wide Quidditch team aren't you Weasley? Draco lazily inquired. Percy's eyes shifted from side to side, and he nodded cautiously. Which position? Draco added.

Percy answered abruptly.

Draco thought about this for a moment, and he looked across Percy's shoulder and saw the Gryffindor Keeper stumble across the hall to the left. Then he made a sudden realization, a light bulb seemed to light up above his head. I see what the problem is, you're up against Oliver Wood, that's a tough one to beat, for a Gryffindor of course

Percy's eyes widened, surprised at how Draco Malfoy found out. Say, I'll make you a deal; I'll help you eliminate Wood from the competition. That'll be easy enough. Draco added.

Percy squinted at the instances that he uttered that dreaded name. Really, go on, what else? Percy suddenly became interested in his idea.

I have a proposition for you, I'll handle Oliver Wood during the Quidditch tryouts, if you can dispose of Harry Potter.

Wait, wait, wait You want me to _kill_ Harry Potter?

No, no, no I just want you to _dispose_ of him. The killing part is not necessary. But you know, if you really want to kill him you can—

Oh! Mr. Malfoy! I'll have to— Percy quickly pulled out his checklist from the inside pocket of his robes.

You can't do that Weasley, or I'll have to tell Dumbledore that you were planning to sabotage Wood. You wouldn't want that would you?

Percy's arm flinched as he reluctantly pulled the checklist back into his pocket. Alright then, so what's the deal?

Meet me at the abandoned storeroom in the dungeon at 4:30 today where we can negotiate, bring no one, tell no one. Draco Malfoy whispered as he squinted toward Percy. Crabbe, Goyle, we're off. And by the way, I'm beginning to like this new side of you, Weasley, you should keep it up. And the 3 of them strutted down the corridor and up the stairs.

Additional Notes: Lots of more fun fun fun stuff coming up. So tune in to the next chapter of The Keeper's Curse! dun dun dun... So don't touch that mouse! (Okay, fine touch it, I'm not gonna tell anyone to freeze at their computer screen for a few weeks.) Please please please review! I think I'm getting some kind of "low-self-esteem-non-respected-starving-writer's syndrome." You see, that's the way I work, if nobody reads and reviews my stories I just don't feel like writing them anymore. I'm serious, no don't laugh, I'm not kidding, I'd like to finish this fic as quickly as I can so I can start writing my love story/drama novella that takes place in 1967 communist China. Which is completely completely completely different... (Hey, I use 3 words in repetition too too too much.)


	6. Hwapoww!

Chapter Six

Hwapoww!

It was 4:30 sharp. Percy waited nervously at the entrance to the abandoned storeroom in the dungeon. His fingers were sweaty and sticky with anxiety. A sweatdrop rolled from his temple down to his chin. In reality, there wasn't much to be afraid of, but Percy felt as if he was delivering ransom to devious kidnapper, Draco's words echoed ominously through his mind, bring no one, tell no one.

If possible, Percy became even uneasier when the door at the far end of the corridor squeaked slowly open. His eyes shot wide open, his whole body stiffened. He heard footsteps, walking in rhythm, 2 feet to be exact. From this he instinctively knew it couldn't have been Draco Malfoy and his two henchmen. It was probably Filch! He quickly ran into the storeroom, its door had already been partially open. 

The faintly lit corridor, with torches along the wall revealed a shadow on the wall increased in size with every one of Percy's deep breaths. The figure turned around the corner toward Percy's side of the hall. The figure revealed a trail of mud as it approached the abandoned storeroom. This reassured Percy that it hadn't been Filch walking through the hallway. Until

The mysterious figure swung the heavy door open and walked straight into the room. Oh, hmmm she's not here yet. Oliver said to himself as he looked around the empty room.

Until, he heard a soft thump coming from a pile of moldy wooden crates. Whoa, what was that? He approached the largest crate slowly, ugh smells like someone stepped on a dead skunk in here. Then Oliver heard a strange mumble of words coming from the direction of the crates, almost as if someone was cursing under his breath at him. He pinched his nose and kneeled down to get a closer look. He cautiously placed his hand over the edge of the crate's lid, and slipped his thumb underneath, to lift it up.

Pssssst! Oliver! Penelope whispered hoarsely.

His hand quickly let go of the box, and he sprung straight up on his feet.

Penelope walked into the room, and chuckled at Oliver's erratic behavior.

Oh you scared me. Wow, you're even more beautiful even in the depths of the dungeon. Like an angel with a glowing halo. Oliver whispered as he walked away from the crates. a loud snort was let out from behind him.

They both took their gazes away from one other and into the boxes piled in the corner. Well anyway, I just wanted to talk to you somewhere private. I wanted to tell you that, well this is hard for me to say, explained Penelope shyly, Well, you know, you and I, we're wait no. I'm not very good with this. How can I put this is better words She touched Oliver's cheek. She closed her eyes and pressed her face gently against Oliver's, and embraced him in a deep kiss. 

an agonizing scream surfaced from the corner.

They're lips abruptly parted from each other. As they both jumped up in shock.

Was that Peeves? Penelope asked, still in shock. Peeves the Poltergeist was probably blamed for every single mishap that occurred on school grounds. But most times, he's blamed justly; this time was one of those unusual times in which it wasn't him.

There's something I have to tell you. Oliver's solemn tone, broke the silence. His voice was always very soothing to Penelope, but something about the way he spoke this time, caused a chill to run down her spine.

Someone is threatening to—no umm I can't go—wait. It's about—I just can't tell you that—

Can't tell me what? she listened intently.

Just forget it.

No, what is it that you can't tell me?

Just forget I said anything.

What are you trying to say?! she shouted. Beneath her enraged appearance, her eyes began to water. Why can't you just tell me.

He pressed his fingers tenderly onto her face. She shuddered at his warm touch. And he smiled.

Don't worry about it, it's nothing that I can't handle by myself. I'll take care of it. I don't want to get you involved in my little problems. You know, Quidditch-related stuff, I wouldn't want to bore you to death. He laughed uneasily.

She knew his smile wasn't genuine, but she let it go. As much as she wanted save him from himself, it seemed to make him happy to fight his own fights.

He laughed again, this time with more energy, If I can deal with Fred and George all the time, this should be nothing.

They both smiled at each other and let out reassuring, yet superficial, laughs. They both walked out of the room and back upstairs.

Percy clumsily climbed out of the crate and stood up. He started twiddling his fingers, and laughing evilly.

What idiots He thinks he can get rid of me that easily. Well let's see about that. Mua ha ha ha ha haha!

Weasley, I'm glad you're practicing your new found personality, but don't you think this is a bit extreme? I didn't require you to act the parts of villains in muggle cartoons. Draco Malfoy remarked as he walked into the room. The large silhouettes of Crabbe and Goyle stood rigidly behind.

You're 34 minutes late Malfoy. I should deduct points— Nevermind, uhhh where were we?

I saw the two lovebirds walking to the Great Hall, holding hands, blecchhh. But you can sense the tension between the two. This mission will be a lot easier than I thought; I did the research. So here goes. He pulled out a large piece of parchment from under his robe and a dictator-like pointer stick, that makes a cool whip-like sound when it's waved. 

But, there's nothing on the parchment. Percy remarked with an eyebrow raised.

Ah-hah! Exactly! The plan is so simple; I don't need to draw a diagram! I just like pulling out this stick. Hwapow! Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha! Malfoy lifted his head back and laughed.

Now Percy, Crabbe, and Goyle all had their eyebrows raised.

What? I got caught up in the moment. Yeah like that never happens to YOU, Weasley. Percy's eyebrows shot back down, and he blushed. Anyways, like I was beginning to say, until someone INTERRUPTED me!

Hey I didn't! You were the one laughing maniacally that time! Percy defended himself.

See you just did!

Did WHAT?

YOU INTERRUPTED ME AGAIN! Draco's eyes glowed red.

The whole room became quiet.

Ha ha ha! You have a lot to learn about discipline, Weasley. It'll take some time for me to mold you into well-respected members of my gang. Take a look at Crabbe and Goyle, now those are some fine examples of who you should be like.

Suddenly Percy's eyes and nostrils enlarged, as he stepped back from Crabbe and Goyle's stupid-looking grins.

The plan is simple, we plant a nasty rumor about Wood. Before long it will be all over the school. And Clearwater will instantly dump him. And as an added bonus, the professors will disqualify Wood from the Quidditch tryouts as a punishment for his misdemeanors.

So what's the rumor?

I have no clue. I'm making this up as I go along. Give me some credit here.

But I thought you said you did research and—

Eh! What did I say about questioning my authority here!

But you didn't say anything about—

Eh! There you go interrupting me again!

Percy let out a hopeless and annoyed look.

He swooshed the stick at Percy's nose, just barely touching it.

To a cross-eyed Percy, Malfoy was becoming incredibly annoying. 

The time has come Weasley, to the Great Hall at once. Malfoy ordered.

Percy walked out of the room. Aren't you three coming?

Malfoy looked at his pocket watch, Five minutes Weasley, you start off ahead of us, you know this is to remain strictly confidential, you can't be seen with us. Malfoy explained.

Oh before you go Weasley, there's one more thing.

Percy turned back sneakily, 

You smell absolutely horrible! Like you stepped on a skunk or something! Ugh!

At dinner in the Great Hall. Percy was so anxious to get his revenge that he barely touched his plate. He slid down into his seat. And with eyes like a hawk he surveyed the tables at the Great Hall. And to his dismay, Oliver and Penny were sitting next to each other at the Ravenclaw table, laughing, not a good sign at all. Percy was surprised his own attempt to break the two up proved futile. That Oliver Wood Such an ignorant fool. Why if I could get my hands on him! he mumbled under his breath.

Are you okay Perce? George asked from across the table.

I'm fine, why would you ask. Percy replied casually.

Oy, must be the breakup, still hard on your Perce? Fred explained.

Percy snarled at his brothers, but he looked away from them and back at his prime target.

Whoa, but it was a good thing too. If I were Penelope Clearwater I would've dumped that poor pathetic loser lo-o-ong ago. George added.

Don't say that Fred! You'll probably hurt poor Percy's feelings. And plus he'll probably go all bonkers on you, and next thing you know, a Howler will be in from mum. Fred remarked sarcastically.

Percy still ignored them.

Yep, by the way, I never knew Oliver was going out with Penelope. George remarked.

Oh haven't you heard, it's been all over the school by now. Lee Jordan interrupted.

Oliver Wood and a girl? Ha! This should be funny, I haven't seen him that close with anything other than his broom. This is great, less practice for us! said George.

Yeah and what's with the names like Gummy Bear' and said Fred as the three of them started laughing and pointing across the room.

Now Percy was boiling up inside, the nerve on his forehead began bulging and throbbing. Then he spotted Draco Malfoy seated with the Slytherins, wand in hand, held tightly under the table. A tiny spark of light appeared from his Draco's wand, the thin stream of light traveled across the Great Hall toward the Gryffindor table, slowly twisting and turning its way toward a third-year Gryffindor. Percy Weasley's eyes intently traced the stream of golden light on its journey. It stopped and hovered in place. Until it reappeared in the form of, A wizard's photo? Percy whispered in bewilderment, expecting something more potent from Malfoy.

The floating wizard's photo landed gently on a young Griffindor's shoe. He sent the photo to Lavender Brown? thought Percy.

Malfoy shifted his gaze away from her and bit his lip. Then he raised an eyebrow and turned back around. With his wand hidden under his robe, he muttered a simple spell. It flipped Lavender's fork off her plate, it landed with a clunk on the floor.

Ughhhh! Eww Lavender wiped the mashed potatoes off her face with a napkin, and then she reached down to the floor. 

She felt her away across the floor, to find her bewitched fork. But she picked up two objects. Fork in one hand, Draco's photo in the other, her eyes enlarged and she gasped, as her fork fell back onto the ground. 

Percy was watching the photo the entire time. Lavender rubbed the dirt off, squinted, and looked more closely at it. But once again, her head sprung back, and her eyes widened. She whispered something to Parvati Patil, who was sitting next to her, and much giggling ensued.

What exactly did Draco Malfoy want with the two gossipiest girls at Hogwarts? Percy almost jumped out of his seat when the thought struck him; he walked up to Lavender and Parvati.

Ahem. May I ask what is all the commotion here? Percy asked authoritatively.

The 3rd years shuffled about. We're just fine how about you? Parvati commented nervously.

What is that? Percy asked Lavender.

She crinkled up the photo.

But before she could tuck it into her robe or pass it to Parvati, Percy snatched it out of her hand. I had no idea what is was, I just found it all of a sudden, I had nothing to do with it. I— Lavender stopped her rambling as Percy's face changed to a pleased look.

Percy looked carefully at the picture, it was dark, and the lighting was dim. But what he could see was the Quidditch equipment shed, with Oliver Wood clad in his Quidditch uniform, and another figure with him. He seemed to have his face smushed into a girl's—he was making out with Alicia Spinnet? There was no mistaking it, the figures in the wizard's photo moved and one can tell that it wasn't a coincidence that they were so close to each other. Percy was content with Malfoy's operation; he was pleased with his careful craftsmanship. He tossed the photo back into the gaggle of giggly Griffindors, and walked back to his seat, at the far end of the table. When his back was faced to them, he smirked, trying to control his laughing. He sat down and watched intently for what was to come.


End file.
